


You'd Better Un-Forget Real Fast... Or Else...

by Bad_At_Games



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_At_Games/pseuds/Bad_At_Games
Summary: So, Kyogre and Groudon have been defeated, and all is right with the world, except for one thing, and it's pissing Sapphire off... Ruby claims he doesn't remember anything about the huge battle, and that includes Sapphires confession of her love for him. But she won't take no for an answer. And either he's gonna remember, or she'll make him remember.
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire





	1. The Argument

**A/N: Throughout the fanfic, the POV with switch between 3rd person and 1st person for either Ruby or Sapphire. The POV will be stated at the top of each chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**POV: 3rd Person**

* * *

Weeks had passed since the battle between Kyogre and Groudon that shook the Hoenn region, but the conflict was won by two heroes that day. Ruby, young son of the famed gym leader Norman; and Sapphire, daughter of the well-known Professor Birch. During their adventures, they had developed a strong friendship which eventually turned into love. Or... that _would_ be the case, if Ruby hadn't 'forgotten' the whole battle, as he claims.

Today, the two of them are together in the cave where they first met, which Ruby later furnished into a 'hideout'. Unfortunately, instead of relaxing or playing with their pokemon, they were arguing as they usually do.

"I know you remember, Arceus-dammit! Arghh!" Sapphire screamed in frustration. On the day of the final battle, she'd confessed her love for Ruby, but now he's saying he _'can't remember'._

Ruby shook his head. "Sapphire, I'm serious. I don't remember anything about the battle, except that we must have won, right?" He shrugged. "What else is so important? And why won't you just tell me?"

Sapphire blushed profusely. She'd never actually said anything about her confession because she was embarrassed. She couldn't possibly understand why. Hell, the fist time they met, she was nearly half-naked! Now she was feeling shy!? "I-I don't need to tell you, because you already know! And I'm gonna prove it!"

Ruby sighed and took off his signature white hat, scratching the back of his head. "Listen, just tell me what I'm forgetting. Bam! Problem solved."

Sapphire rolled her eyes and got up from the carpet they were sitting on. "Ugh... Come on, Chic, we're leaving..." She turned around and walked out of the cave, quickly followed by her Blaziken, Chic.

Ruby groaned and stood up soon after. The truth was, he remembered everything... kinda. He knew what happened throughout the whole battle, except for what Sapphire had told him that day. All he knew was that it was something important. Instead of facing her, he just decided to act like he forgot it all. "Jeez... Come on Mumu, maybe Courtney can help me figure this all out." Hearing it's name, Ruby's Swampert, Mumu, slowly woke up from it's nap and followed Ruby to see another friend of his.

* * *

**I know this was short, but I'm not the best writer to begin with. Trust me, I'm doing my best to get better every single day. I'd love any comments or CONSTRUCTIVE criticisms. I hope you stick around for more!**


	2. Girl Troubles

**POV: Ruby**

* * *

As I walked through Route 104, I kept thinking about what to say to Sapphire. Should I just come clean and deal with her reaction? Should I keep pretending until she tells me? Before I could come close to a decision, I arrived at a small, pink building with a sign that said, "Pretty Petal Flower Shop". I put Mumu back into his pokeball and opened the door.

"Courtney? You here?" I looked around until I saw the shadow of a person out back. I walked out as they turned around, smiling. "Oh, hey Ruby. How's it going?"

I returned the smile, leaning against the side of the shop. "Eh... I'm just... going through some stuff."

She smirked and put down her wailmer-pail. "Lemme guess. It's a girl. Probably the one you fought Kyogre and Groudon with?"

I blushed and looked to the side. "Jeez, am I really that transparent?"

She laughed, "My time in Team Magma taught me to read people. It's one of the few things I actually gained working with them..." She frowned a bit. She hated talking about her old _'_ _job'_ ; and even more so her old boss, Maxie. "But anyway, why'd you come here? Did you need my help with her?"

"Actually... yeah." I sighed and decided to come clean about my predicament. After explaining it all to her, she tapped her chin.

"Hmmm... Well, I can't really help you with what she told you. I flew in right after you had your little moment," She chuckled.

"That part I remember," I groaned.

"Sorry. But I _can_ give you some advice. For now, just try and ride out the storm. But if things get super heated, come clean, but make it look like you suddenly remembered everything except for that one thing." She winked. "You're a good enough actor clearly."

I chuckled and smiled. "Thanks Courtney. It was good to see you again."

"Stop by any time. It's fun talking to you."

I waved goodbye as I stepped back out, heading home. At least now, I had some semblance of a plan... right?

* * *

**And that's Chapter 2! I hope you guys liked it!**

**The reason I chose the random flower/berry shop on Route 104 was because, in the manga, all we're told is that Courtney decided to become a gardener after the battle was over.**

**As always, leave any thoughts in the reviews!**


End file.
